S308 Echoes in Twilight
by ZenosParadox
Summary: RS. Conversations between Malcolm and Hoshi during Twilight timeline. Missing scenes for Episode 8, Season 3.


Title: S308 Echoes in Twilight Author: ZenosParadox Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: RS. Conversations between Malcolm and Hoshi during Twilight timeline. Missing scenes for Episode 8, Season 3.   
  
Notes: Mild spoilers for Twilight. 7 pages. Written November 6, 2003. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Paramount. This fiction was written solely for personal enjoyment.  
  
ECHOES IN TWILIGHT  
  
"What happens now, Malcolm?" Her voice was muffled against his chest as they lay in bed.   
  
Malcolm knew Hoshi wasn't asking about their mission; all the remaining officers were clearly determined to see it through. The loss of Captain Archer in a functional capacity had hit the two officers hard, but his presence on the Enterprise gave their faith an anchor. They were still too relieved to be alive to let the handicap of the lost warp engine cloud their hope.   
  
But it was the death of their comrade, Travis Mayweather, that had brought the two officers to this moment. Was this just a brief interlude as they sought to comfort each other? Was this just another anomaly?  
  
Malcolm tightened his arms around Hoshi. He wanted this one night with her even if she thought their recent lovemaking was a mistake. He merely kissed the top of her head and said, "Hush now, and sleep."  
  
"You'll stay?"  
  
"As long as you want me here, I'll be with you, Hoshi."  
  
Hoshi rolled so that her back was to Malcolm and his chest tightened at her seeming withdrawal. Then he felt her take his arm to wrap around her like a blanket while she tangled her legs with his. He nuzzled her hair as his body relaxed and soon both were asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What happens now, Hoshi?" His voice was a ragged whisper in her ear. He could still barely get the words out.  
  
The Xindi had destroyed Earth. They had wept selfishly for their lost family members. They knew they did not have sufficient tears to weep for the human race. Once again they sought comfort in each other's arms.   
  
Malcolm's question was prompted by the way Hoshi had retreated from him the last time. They had spent a week together before she had voiced her need to be alone. He had honored her dictate, but instead of deserting her, Malcolm merely distanced himself to her periphery. So he knew when she needed a friend and Hoshi understood that Malcolm would wait for her to initiate anything more.   
  
Malcolm's restraint and lack of demand gave Hoshi freedom, and in that freedom she came to a decision. Still, before she could act on it, they had witnessed Earth's destruction. Once again they had made love to make the pain of their loss go away, but this time, Hoshi knew that she couldn't find this solace with anyone else. Would Malcolm feel the same?  
  
Hoshi tightened her arms around Malcolm. "Just close your eyes and sleep."  
  
"How long will you let me stay this time?"  
  
"I'm tired of being alone, Malcolm, but I won't ask you to stay."  
  
Malcolm tilted his head up to look into her eyes. "Will you tell me when to leave?"  
  
Hoshi cupped his cheek with her hand and firmly said, "No, I won't tell you to ever leave again."  
  
She kissed him, but when they drew away from each other, there were tears in their eyes again.  
  
"You're crying," said Malcolm as he wiped away her tears.  
  
"It took the destruction of our world to give me the courage to say this, Malcolm. I love you," said Hoshi.  
  
"Then let's begin building a new world, Hoshi, together." Malcolm kissed her gently and said, "I love you."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What happens now, Malcolm?" Her voice had a joyful note as she squeezed the breath out of him.  
  
The Enterprise had rendezvoused with the refugees from Earth. Their mission was now to take the remnants of the human race to a safe haven, so the two officers had given up all pretense of separate quarters in order to make room for passengers.   
  
To their utter surprise and unspeakable joy, they had discovered Madeline Reed among the survivors. Even now Malcolm's sister was sleeping in Hoshi's old quarters with three other women who had escaped the destruction.  
  
"We still have a long journey ahead of us, Hoshi, but surely we haven't come this far in vain? I still can't believe that Madeline is here with us."  
  
Hoshi chuckled. "Trip can't believe it, either. I think he was pumping Madeline all during dinner for dirt on your childhood."  
  
"Yes, I did notice how interested he was in her," said Malcolm with a bit of a threat in his voice.  
  
Hoshi pushed playfully against his shoulder. "Don't pull that overprotective brother act now! You know that Trip's been hurt by the way T'Pol is withdrawing from him to take care of Jon. I think Madeline could be very good for him now."  
  
"Yes, you're right. I just don't want Madeline to be another one of his distractions."  
  
"Maybe she'll be his salvation instead, Malcolm. Like you were for me," said Hoshi.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What happens now, Hoshi?" asked Malcolm. He was almost hyperventilating at the news she had just given him.  
  
The Enterprise had managed to survive the voyage to Ceti Alpha V. The Enterprise would remain in orbit to ensure the Earth colony fortifications were built. It had come as no surprise to Hoshi and Malcolm that T'Pol had elected to stay on the planet with Jon.   
  
Malcolm's surprise instead came from the fact that he was going to be a father--because Hoshi was going to be a mother--which meant they would soon have a child--and--Malcolm told himself to breathe and quit thinking!  
  
"The baby will be born by the time the colony is built."  
  
"So you'll stay planetside with Madeline," said Malcolm.  
  
Hoshi looked away from Malcolm for a moment. Would he leave her when she told him her decision about the baby? Would he think her a horrible woman for what she planned? She took a deep breath.  
  
"I'll take a leave for three months, but then I'm coming back to Enterprise."  
  
"What? But you--"  
  
"I'm needed here, Malcolm. You know that no one has my experience with deciphering the Xindi transmissions."  
  
"You can do that from the planet."  
  
"It would be too late. I need to be on the patrol ship and that means Enterprise. With you."  
  
"We can't have the baby here with us."  
  
"I know, but Madeline will watch over him for us. We've already discussed it." Hoshi felt his arms go around her and knew she could count on his support.  
  
"You two have been planning for this?"  
  
"There were less than ten thousand humans left after the destruction of Earth, but we lost so many on the voyage. T'Pol projected we would barely make it to six thousand in twelve years. You don't rebuild a race by fighting."  
  
"I never thought about that interpretation to Make Love, Not War," said Malcolm.  
  
"That's because you're testosterone afflicted," said Hoshi.  
  
"You seem to take advantage of my affliction quite frequently, Lieutenant Sato."  
  
"Only because you insist, Commander Reed," replied Hoshi with a quick kiss to Malcolm's nose.  
  
"There is something that I should be insisting on. Marry me," said Malcolm.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," said Hoshi in reply. She kissed Malcolm and smiled when she felt his hand cover her abdomen. The promise of life was all they needed at the moment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What happens now, Malcolm?" asked Hoshi with a note of concern in her voice.   
  
She was pregnant with their second child, but the note from Trip had brought disturbing news. Starfleet wanted Malcolm Reed to command the starship Intrepid. There was no doubt that he deserved his own vessel given his experience with the Enterprise where he served both as tactical and First Officer.   
  
However, the Intrepid's mission was not to maintain surveillance on the Xindi, but to patrol for space pirates and other marauders. The Enterprise patrol was focused on intercepting Xindi transmissions and gaining information on their movements. Hoshi was best used on the Enterprise.   
  
"I'll let headquarters know that I don't want the promotion," said Malcolm calmly.  
  
"They need you. You have more experience than--"  
  
"You wouldn't be able to come with me, Hoshi. And can you tell me you'd feel as safe with me gone from Enterprise?"  
  
"No, you're right, I wouldn't feel safe, but the promotion will happen some day."  
  
"Tell you what. I'll take the promotion if you decide to stay on the planet with the children."  
  
"I can't do that! My work is important. It means that our children could grow up and be free. Besides, Madeline likes taking care of Ken since she and Trip haven't been able to have children."  
  
"Look, protecting you is important to me, especially now with our daughter on the way."  
  
"All right, I understand. I really didn't want you on another ship, you know."  
  
"You just want me here for my backrubs."  
  
"Mm hm. You know, when the time comes for you to take command of your own ship, I'm going to insist you grow a beard."  
  
"A beard? Why in the world would you say that?"  
  
"You'll look more like a father. And it will keep the hot, young girls away from you."  
  
"You want me to look like a hoary old man when I become Captain?"  
  
"Did you say hoary or--"  
  
"Go to sleep. And tell your daughter to quit kicking me in the back. I'm going to have no kidneys by the time she's born."  
  
"You're one to talk. What do you think she's doing to me?"  
  
"But you love every minute of it," said Malcolm as he placed his hand over the life growing in his wife.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What happens now, Hoshi?" asked Malcolm.   
  
Their third child, another son, was six months old. It had been a year since the Enterprise had intercepted any Xindi transmissions.   
  
"I think you should say yes this time. We'll have another six months together on Enterprise before you take command of the Intrepid."  
  
"What will you do, though? I don't want to pressure you, but--"  
  
"You'll get your wish, Malcolm. Once you leave Enterprise, I'll stay with our children."  
  
The relief in Malcolm was palpable. "You don't know how relieved that makes me feel."  
  
"Well, I have to consider how much Madeline has helped us and now that she's finally pregnant, she'll need my help with the children."  
  
"I wasn't sure if Trip was happy about the baby," said Malcolm as he considered Captain Tucker's response to the news.   
  
"Trip is still afraid of losing all his family. I think he'll adjust to the idea of christening a Charles Tucker the IV."  
  
"I'm still adjusting to Trip being my brother-in-law after all these years."  
  
"You better start growing that beard, Commander Reed." Hoshi caressed his clean-shaven face.   
  
"It's likely to feel bristly."  
  
"That's the point. You can shave it off when you get shore leave," said Hoshi as she rubbed her cheek against his.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What happens now, Malcolm?" asked Hoshi as she straddled her husband. Their interlude had been interrupted by Trip's announcement that Jonathan Archer would come aboard the Enterprise tomorrow.   
  
Hoshi looked at her husband. His beard was growing in nicely and had gone beyond bristly to soft. She had not considered how inviting it would be to touch. Perhaps she should have Malcolm shave it off again?  
  
"What happens now is that we finish what was so rudely interrupted, love," responded Malcolm as he devoted his attention to his wife's body.   
  
Twelve years. They had been lovers for twelve years, she had borne three children, but still her touch made him dizzy. Her shoulder-length hair now gave her a matronly appearance, but to his delight she always wore it down. They began to move together and he brought his face up to nuzzle her breasts as she found her release on top of him.  
  
Hoshi arched her back as the stimulation from his beard on her body added to the delicious sensations running through her. Why had she ever thought a beard would be a deterrent to this man's attraction? She felt the soft texture of his beard as he nibbled on her neck before finally kissing her.  
  
"What do you think Jon will be like?" asked Hoshi once she was wrapped in Malcolm's arms again.  
  
"I don't know what to expect to tell you the truth. I'm sure T'Pol has made sure he's remained healthy."  
  
"He'll still think of me as an Ensign. Phlox said that we shouldn't overload him with too many details about our lives since T'Pol will have to tell him the whole story again about how Earth was destroyed."  
  
"Yes, but it's the same story she's been telling for twelve years."  
  
"It makes me feel sad to think that we can tell him about our children, but he won't remember it to look them up when he's back on the planet."   
  
Hoshi released a sigh. "I'm going to take them to see Jon once I'm settled. With luck Jon will have his memory back--and if it doesn't work, I'd still like for the children to get to know him."  
  
"Whatever you think is best, Hoshi, but I'd like that, too. Travis Jonathan Reed should meet one of his namesakes."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What happens now, Aunt Maddie?" asked the boy.   
  
Ken had his father's high cheekbones and his mother's almond shaped eyes. He was holding his sister, Sora, who had finally exhausted her crying. His aunt had just put his baby brother, TJ, in the crib.  
  
Madeline considered what she could say to her nephew. The Enterprise was gone, but in its destruction, so were the Xindi ships. Her husband, her brother, her "sister" had been sacrificed to save what was left of the human race.  
  
Madeline had shed her own tears, but the life stirring inside of her kept bringing her back to the urgent demands of the present. She responded simply.  
  
"We live."  
  
*****  
  
Author note: Written for the hope, not the angst. And I had to explain that beard, dang it!  
  
No reviews are necessary. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
